Luna Celena
Anything in italic is written by a non-retarded person Appearance: Cus the other wolf Faunus wears black and I think it's cool to look different so I went out and found some clothes a nice guy left on the street (A hobo was sleeping on a bunch of rags when Luna saw him. He took it from the guy) and brought it to the laundry place to dye it (He went into a construction building when the worker were painting the first floor, attempted to dye the rag in the bucket of paint). The owner of the place is so nice, he even gave me a free bucket of dye paint (He took the bucket and was chased by the worker, they even hit him with it) I wear a cape (It is a bath towel) and a fancy looking business suit (He wears female short under an ACDC Tshirt) with fancy shoes (Actually-.... Wait, how the heck did he get those shoes ?)(I don't know, it was your turn to watch him). I also have a fedora. My clothes are all in white (He dyed them poorly and they have black and white spots)(The hobo has better fashion sense) My hair is combed neatly and styled with a lot of hair gel (He rarely wash his hair) and my skin is well tanned with several cool looking tattoos (Not tattoos, they are bruises). My wolf ears stand tall and proud, with several cool earrings (Those are screws, and one of them is an animal button he took from a kid's pajamas), and I don't care what other people says, hater gonna hate! (Why are we stuck with him again ?) Personality: I can say for myself that I'm very sociable, friendly to everyone (He talked to everyone he sees, no exception), not bad with the ladies either (He crashed a wedding and dragged the bride to a movie theater). I love animals and plants, and pretty much everything around me! -several loud crashes- Should we tell them ? Yeah, we should. Here goes nothing: The idiots somehow knows how to take care of newborn animal and he has been taking the babies from their mother, breastfeeding them (?) and licks them to clean them up. We don't even know what creeped us out more: The fact that the animals are in excellent health condition or the fact that he taught them to hunt and that he ate raws meat in front of them (?). But he was mauled by a mama bear and almost lost his life. -insert high pitch scream- But, if I meet bad guys who hurts other people, I won't back down. I will challenge them to a fight, and they always run off with their tails between their legs (He always lose). And I never failed to impress the ladies. (They stepped on him). History: His mother dropped him when he was a baby, that's all you need to know. Weapon and Ability: Weapon: Luna's weapon is the Moon of Remnant, giving him infinity amount of Dust and Aura and allows him to manipulate gravity and forcefield. It is cracked on the side because an idiot crashed on it, but it is still powerful. Ability: Luna is immune to all kind of pain, and he can't feel it whenever he has a small papercut or a bullet hole through his heart. The infinity amount of Aura allows him to constantly heal his wounds over time, no matter how serious it is. He has super vision, expected of a Faunus, and a highly sensitive nose that can smell the faintest smell of sea 500 miles away. His Aura is bright white, and whenever he actives his Aura, the moon glows with him. His Semblance is "Phrase of the Moon" - Luna can rotate the Moon at will and greatly manipulate gravity and forcefield. Relationship: N/A Misc: N/A Trivia: *Luna names "Moon". Celena also means "Moon". *He is literally based off the infamous Moon Moon wolf.